figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Goebel
Timothy Richard Goebel (born September 10, 1980 in Evanston, Illinois) is an American retired Figure skater. Goebel was adopted through Catholic Charities by Ginny and Richard Goebel as an infant. He is the 2002 Olympic bronze medalist. He was the first person to land a quadruple salchow in competition and the first person to land three quadruple jumps in one program. He landed 76 career quadruple jumps before his retirement in 2006. Latest News __TOC__ Videos Trivia *Timothy Goebel was the first person to land 3 (count 'em, 3!) quads in competition. *Timothy Goebel was first in the entire world to do three quads in one program. Quote Biography Goebel was known as the "Quad King" because of his ability to land quadruple jumps. On March 7, 1998, in Lausanne, Switzerland, at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Goebel became the first skater in the world to land a quadruple salchow, and the first American skater to land a quadruple jump of any kind in competition. At Skate America in Colorado Springs on October 31, 1999, he became the first skater to land three quadruple jumps in one program. Goebel also made history at the 2002 Olympics by becoming the first skater to successfully land a quad quadruple salchow in combination in Olympic competition. Goebel's repertoire of quadruple jumps made him one of the most competitive skaters in the world during the peak of his career. However, after 2003, Goebel began increasingly to struggle with his jumps due to injuries within the past year. At the 2006 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, in what he had previously announced would be his last competitive season, he was unable to land either a quadruple jump or triple axel cleanly, and dropped to a seventh-place finish which left him far short of qualifying for the 2006. Goebel was heavily criticized early in his career for focusing exclusively on jumping to the detriment of choreography and presentation, but in later years he improved in those areas. Goebel represented the Winterhurst FSC. He was coached by Audrey Weisiger in Fairfax, Virginia, after having been previously coached by Carol Heiss Jenkins, Glyn Watts, and Frank Carroll. On April 25, 2006, Goebel announced his retirement from competitive skating. On July 27, 2006, he announced that he will finish his undergraduate education at Columbia University beginning in the fall of 2006. He is currently double majoring in mathematics and psychology in their School of General Studies. He previously attended Loyola Marymount University. He plans to continue to contribute to the sport as a technical specialist, having received certification for competitions sanctioned by the United States Figure Skating Association. He works as a technical specialist at the Aviator Figure Skating Academy in New York. Programs Competitive highlights Post-1999 Pre-1999 *N = Novice level; J = Junior level; WD = Withdrew References External links *US Olympic Committee Biography *USFSA News: Goebel retires from competitive skating Category:American figure skaters Category:Mens skaters Category:Junior mens skaters Category:Novice mens skaters Category:United States novice champions Category:United States junior champions Category:United States champions Category:United States medalists Category:World junior medalists Category:World medalists Category:Olympic skaters Category:Olympic medalists Category:Grand Prix finalists Category:ISU technical specialists